Rechargeable batteries such as Lithium-ion batteries are used in a wide variety of electronics, including in notebook computers and wireless telephones. Lithium-ion batteries have the advantages of being low cost while having high energy storage capacity. Nonetheless, market forces create pressure to package ever more power storage capacity into existing batteries, and as this occurs, safety incidents such as cell explosion, cell rupture, or cell venting are on the rise.